


Full of (happy) Pride

by FixerRefutation



Series: Ouma Kokichi's Theory of 'Happiness.' [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gen, Kinda, LGBTQ Pride, Pranks, pure fluff, pure pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixerRefutation/pseuds/FixerRefutation
Summary: Kokichi and Angie attempt to lighten up the atmosphere of the school.





	Full of (happy) Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Angie and Kokichi as a prank duo is inspired by puffinmuffin13 ! :D
> 
> This is pure pranks tho lol
> 
> *Happy means gay. Get it? Get iiiiit?
> 
> Okay I’ll leave

“Ready?” The sun had just barely emerged from the sky, a blemish of soft pastels tainting the cool morning air, a picture on a canvas brought to life.

 

The grass ruffled, caressed gently by the wind, near devoid of any human touch, sparkling with the morning dew of the early morning.

 

Obviously, only idiots would be awake at this ungodly hour of the morning.

 

...well, idiots, Kokichi Ouma, and Angie Yonaga.

 

“Of course, Ouma-kun~!”

 

“Okay, Mom goes to the dining hall around this time, and she’s making the food, so pranking her or not?”

 

“The divine winds willed it so! If mother runs into a trap, it is to Atua’s will!”

 

A muffled voice emanated from Kokichi’s jacket. He nodded, and whispered something back, grinning.

 

“The first part’s done.”

 

Angie clapped cheerfully. “We’re starting soon!”

 

Ouma grinned. “And just to rub it in their faces, Korkie boy’s willing to help as long as we don’t prank his lab.”

 

Angie smiled back whimsically, dramatically whispering, “no one will be safe from Atua’s wrath~! Nyahaha~!”

 

“Nishishi~ alright, see ya later, Angie-chan!”

 

-

 

“ DAMMIT, WHO TURNED EVERYTHING RAINBOWY?!”

 

“All my cosplays! T-they’re all covered in bows! And not the good ones, the _gaudy_ ones!-“

 

“My piano’s become a rosebush.”

 

“I seem to have accidentally mixed drops of gay in everyone’s food. I sincerely apologize.”

 

“It’s not your fault, Tojo-san- wait what.”

 

“Yes, Amami-kun. Oh, would you rather a teaspoon of lesbianism?”

 

“I-“

 

“TENKOWOULDLOVESOMEPLEASE!” Tenko shot up, offering her own bowl with rainbow-coloured natto inside.

 

Raising an eyebrow, Kirumi nodded, collecting the girl’s dish and disappearing inside the kitchen before reappearing, now lesbian colors sparkling proudly.

 

Tenko downed the whole thing in five seconds.

 

-

 

Shuichi stirred awake to a light weight on his chest.

 

Ouma Kokichi sat on him, holding a black marker, jerking back as soon as the detective’s gray-yellow eyes opened.

 

“Oh, um, hey, Saihara-chan!”

 

“Ouma-kun..wha..”

 

“This is a long story that I could probably explain, but…nishishi, you gotta catch me first!”

 

Kokichi quickly planted a light, teasing kiss to Shuichi’s cheek, giggling at the detective’s flustered face despite flushing red himself, and he darted out of the room.

 

“O-ouma-kun?!” Near fully awake, Shuichi made his way over to the nearest mirror.

 

A half finished cat face and anime-style blush marks decorated his cheeks. Finally alert, he realized his dorm room was covered in little doodles.

 

They were actually, pretty nice..?

 

Then he found little dicks in the entrance of his room.

 

 _“Ouma-kun?!_ ”

 

Kokichi laughed happily, currently covering Kiiboy’s room in dicks.

 

-

 

Kaito stormed into the dining hall, covered in rainbows. Angie had helpfully coated the walls in exact replicas of Mona Lisa (some seemed to be smoking crack), coating the top of the hall in lesbian colors and the ground in the different colors of the LBGTQ community.

 

Kaito ignored all of this, annoyed. “I WALK INTO _MY ROOM_ , AND I GET DUNKED WITH A LITTLE _SHIT_ LAUGHING LIKE CRAP-“

 

Miu shrugged. “You weren’t fucking gay enough, idiot.” Kaito froze. “But you’re even straighter than I am!”

 

Miu stared at him, quietly judging him.

 

“Big dick, I’m _covered_ in lesbian pride.” She puffs out her chest. “I mean, _technically_ , I’m pan or some shit, but I’m also lesbian, sooo…”

 

“Right, okay.” He mutters. “...hey, what’s that?”

 

Thunderous footsteps fill the hall as the two of them freeze in fear.

 

Maki storms in, blush marks drawn in on permanent black marker, and a French moustache decorating the top of her lip.

 

Oh, her clothes are..

 

“All pink,” she practically growls.

 

“I will **_destroy_ ** Ouma.”

 

“Guys, guys!” Shuichi stumbles in, face red, clothes messy, hat haphazardly stuck on his head, barely hanging on, as if he’d dressed in a hurry, and smeared marker on his face.

 

“All the poisons in my lab,” he practically chokes out, heaving for air.

 

The three there hold their breath.

 

“...they’re all _purple!_ ”

 

Everyone instantly knows whodunnit.

 

“Once again, I am going to **_destroy_ ** Ouma.” Maki reiterates.

 

-

 

Shinguji laughs quietly as he dumps dye after dye into the pool, using Miu’s camera-disabling device to go about undetected.

 

Rantaro passes by the pool by chance, and to his pleasant surprise, helps him, holding jugs of glow-in-the-dark green dye.

 

The pool is left more green than blue when they’re done with it.

 

-

 

Angie dances around, effortlessly spinning her paint brush, laughing cheerfully as a stroke of color becomes one, two, ten, works of art.

 

She draws some weed in honor of Rantaro, some Panta for Kokichi, a dick for Kiibo, so on and so forth.

 

Kaede notices her excitement, and leaves a yellow handprint on the corridors before going about her own way.

 

-

 

Everywhere Kiibo goes, there are dicks. When he goes to his room for sanctuary, his home is covered in the damn thing.

 

“No! Not _again!_ ”

 

-

 

Softly, Kokichi crept into the Ultimate Akido Master’s lab, holding rolls of toilet paper.

 

He left a mummy for a guardian god.

 

-

 

Angie stood in the Ultimate Anthropologist’s lab, arming her soldiers with water guns filled with silly little tricks bound to leave a lasting impression on the little amount of heteros.

 

Kirumi stood, smiling, holding rainbow cookies.

 

Shinguji held Miu’s specially made walkie-talkies.

 

“Angie,” he muttered into his walkie-talkie.

“You and Ouma are going to be the only ones out on the field. The rest of us must, ah, hold the fort.”

 

-

 

Angie collected Kokichi, smiling deviously. “Angie and Ouma are in position.”

 

-

 

Kirumi cleared her throat. “Ah, pray tell, why are we doing this, again?”

 

From the receiver, Kokichi’s voice rang out.

 

“ _We’re doing this to annoy Monokuma, of course~! I mean,” his voice lowered drastically. “_ **_We can’t just sit down and watch while Monokuma has us murder each other_ ** **.”** Kirumi nodded.

 

“I see. You have my permission.”

 

“ _Yayy! Permission from Mom! Angie, Mom says it’s all good now! Let’s blast ‘em full of gay!_ ”

 

_‘then let’s go, ouma-kun!”_

 

_-_

 

The exisals were covered in rainbows, water, and questionable things from questionable places that burned and sizzled where metal met metal.

 

“I didn’t know you were so good at this, Angie!”, Ouma yelled, lobbing paint/ maybe poison balloons at the weary machines as their outer covering melted away slowly.

 

“Atua told Angie to get Ryoma to practice with her!” Angie replied, hitting an exisal dead on with her terrifying paint gun.

 

“TAKE THIS-!” screamed Kaede, hand covered in paint, slapping the exisals.

 

Monocoins popped out. 

 

Kaede giggled in glee, cheerfully scooping up the mono coins.

 

“OKAY, STOP!” Monokuma interrupted, looking annoyed to hell and back.

 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE IT! I SHOULD STRING YOU UP _RIGHT NOW!”_

 

Kokichi smirked. “But who started it?”

 

The bear paused, only for a second, before answering. “You, of course! And everybody helped! So you _all_ go!”

 

Kokichi turned to Angie and grinned. “ _It worked.”_ He turned back to Monokuma. “ _No one would watch a trial with an incorrect verdict!”_

 

“Then who started it?” asked the bear, genuinely confused.

 

“Shuichi.” The detective jolted at his name. “Wha-what?-“

 

“Juuuust kidding! That’s a lie! It was Kaito.”

 

“NOW LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT-“ the astronaut had to be held back.

 

“Nishishi, that was a lie, too. Geez, how stupid can you get?”

 

Kokichi continued throwing names around left and right, and those who caught on started blaming each other, laughing and pinning whoever was next to them as the person who began the schoolwide chaos.

 

“ALRIGHT, _FINE! I QUIT!”_ Tsumugi stomped out and threw the escape remote at his feet. “I’M DONE! DONE! THIS IS TOO MUCH!”

 

Kokichi pressed the remote, and the walls around the school retracted.

 

Angie’s eyes sparkled. “We did it?”

 

Kokichi nodded. “We did it.”

 

He called out to Tsumugi. “Hey, mastermind!” She turned, and he smirked.

 

“Gonta started it.”

 

Ryoma sat peacefully on Gonta’s shoulders, chuckling as everyone turned away.

  


Ryoma started it.

 

(Gonta helped!)

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, Kokichi kissed Shuichi’s cheek because he was aiming to distract the detective, and then tripped over himself while running away.
> 
> Tsumugi is d o n e .
> 
> Oh yeah! Himiko! She’s hanging from the ceiling, trapped in a sleeping bag. She’s perfectly fine, but Angie may or may not have painted over her in her art rush..


End file.
